


I call them surprises, yet I've been waiting for nothing else

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Crowley is usually the one to surprise Aziraphale: with gifts, dinners and so much more. This time Aziraphale wants to return the favour...hoping Crowley will appreciate the surprise.[Fictober 2019, Day 10]





	I call them surprises, yet I've been waiting for nothing else

**Day 10: “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”**

“Angel, we’re officially out of London, care to explain where are you taking me?”

Crowley is officially annoyed. Not only because Aziraphale has decided to wake him up at dawn, forcing him to leave his beautiful cocoon made of blankets and Aziraphale’s soft body but also because, apparently, he can’t know where they are going. And he is the driver.

If there’s something Crowley hates is driving without being in control. Well, he hates being out of control period, but especially when driving.

“Listen, dear, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me. Now turn right” the angel says, looking down at the map on his new phone.

Crowley curses himself for gifting the angel that stupid thing in the first place.

“Don’t be like this, love. I can’t ruin the surprise because you’re impatient” he continues, looking at Crowley's fidgeting hands on the steering wheel.

“I hate surprises” Crowley murmurs annoyed.

Aziraphale tosses a judgmental look. Crowley ignores him, keeping his eyes fixed on the road; he changes the song on the radio.

“You always surprise me, though. Just the other day you brought me to a fantastic restaurant and bought us matching rings” Aziraphale replies, raising his left hand to underline the concept. There, on his ring finger, rests a beautiful golden ring in the shape on a snake.

It looks like the snake is encircling his finger in such a manner that communicates possessiveness but also protection. Aziraphale can’t stop smiling when looking at it, which is always.

Crowley, on the other hand, is wearing an equally golden ring but with two wings melding together at the centre. The angel can’t help but think he looks spectacular with it, but he knows he’s biased.

“That’s not the same. There I knew what the surprise was, now I don't. And I hate not knowing” Crowley continues, drawing the angel’s attention back to the conversation.

“We’re almost there, dear. No need to fuss”

_ “No need to fuss” _Crowley mouths mockingly. Aziraphale ignores him and looks at the map.

He really hopes Crowley will like the surprise…

‘Almost there’ turns out to be another hour of drive, much to Crowley’s happiness.

They arrive in a little town near the sea, one of those towns where nothing happens and everybody knows everybody. It makes Crowley itch.

He’s so used to the city, the crowds and the chaos attached to it that the fact that they’ve only seen four people while driving to their destination leaves him feeling some kind of way.

“We’re here!” Aziraphale exclaims excited. 

Crowley abruptly parks the car in front of a house. Aziraphale bolts out of the car, waiting like an excited puppy for Crowley to catch up.

The house is at just the right distance from the others, so to avoid indiscreet eyes and have some privacy; plus it is huge. 

Well, it’s not a villa, but he’s sure that almost all Aziraphale’s collection of books can enter there.

Wait a minute…

“Aziraphale what are we doing here?” He asks suspiciously.

“What do you think of this house?” The angel asks, instead, dividing his gaze between the house and Crowley.

“Well, looks like a nice house, very big”

“And what about the area? There’s the sea…”

“Yeah, I saw. It’s been quite a while since I had a nice swim...but the old people are weird”

“You’re old too” Aziraphale replies indignant.

“But I’m cool” Crowley says smirking, Aziraphale just rolls his eyes and walks inside.

The house looks as cool and big as it seemed from the outside. It has a nice kitchen, a big living room, and an even bigger library.

“It also has a garden at the back with a small greenhouse” Aziraphale says, walking around in awe.

Crowley follows him silently, trying not to look too excited at the idea of a garden; which is magnificent, by the way. Crowley already wants to plant a nice tree and live there.

“So...what do you think?” Aziraphale asks again, as Crowley walks around.

“ ‘s nice but why do you want to leave London?”

“I just thought it would be nice to have a place we can call home, a house just for us. It doesn’t have to be permanent, we can come here whenever we like and for how long we want. We can spend the summers here and then go back to the city, whatever you wish. If you wish at all to live here at all, obviously"

He sounds more hesitant than before, Crowley stops his overthinking with a kiss.

“I think it’s a marvelous idea, angel” he says, arm wrapping around Aziraphale’s body, pushing the angel as close as humanly possible. “We can start small, a couple of weeks every now and then, so we can get settled. Then, who knows, maybe I can see myself living there forever. Small towns are the best places to create chaos” he adds, smiling deviously.

“Dear, please, don’t start making enemies before we even settle” Aziraphale replies sternly, but Crowley can see how his eyes are shining and how wide he is smiling.

Crowley kisses him again, just because he can. Because if that’s one certainty in the whole Universe is that he’ll never get tired of kissing Aziraphale, of being with him; even if it means living in the suburbs among old people.

**Author's Note:**

> It's always magical to post a prompt right on time...  
Hope you liked the story, leave kudos and comments if you did!


End file.
